Daisy Petals Smut chapters
by Daisyangel
Summary: This story is the smutty parts of Daisy Petals. I suggest you read that story in order for this one to make sense. Nick/OC Please R/R! Suggest boys names as well. Please review Daisy Petals as well!
1. Chapter 1

The moment the hotel room door shut behind them, Nick gently placed his bride on her feet and attacked her mouth with wild abandonment.

"MMM, yes," Dacia mumbled through the kiss as she threaded her fingers through Nick's hair. She teased her tongue against Nick's lips, requesting entrance. Nick gladly opened his mouth to accept her probing tongue. Pulling away from the kiss Nick trailed his mouth across her jaw and down to her neck. He sucked at the pulse point until a moan escaped Dacia's parted lips. He moved to her collar bone, first sucking, then biting, claiming her.

"Niiiiiiicky..." Daish drew out on a gasp.

"You taste so good and sweet," Nick murmured as he fumbled with the zipper of her dress. He smiled triumphantly as he managed to ease it down her back. Daish pulled away from him long enough for the dress to slide off her body and pool at her feet.

"You're so beautiful," Nick said reverently as he stared transfixed at her. Moving methodically Dacia removed the clip that held her hair up on top of her head so that all the curls fell and framed her face. Then slowly she ran her hands down her body, stopping at her white lacy bra. As slow as she could she unhooked the clasp and slid the straps down her arms, before allowing it to join her dress on the floor. Once her bra had been removed she gave Nick a lascivious smile and starting at her face moved her hands erotically down her body stopping at her breasts to lavish them with some much needed attention. Nick groaned low in his throat he was getting very hard from this show.

"Jesus, are you tryin' to kill me?" he rasped out.

"No, not at all," Dacia replied coyly. Teasingly she ran her fingers over her stomach to where her panties rested on her hips. She hooked her fingers in the sides and slid them down her legs, adding them to the growing pile of clothes at her feet. Standing there with his wife in front of him only wearing her stockings and her three inch heels was quite an arousing sight. Reaching out he pulled her to him. Starting at her mouth he trailed hot needy kisses all down her body. Smiling against her skin Nick first blew gently across the valley between Dacia's breasts before teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Dacia whimpered with need.

"What do you want? Tell me, sweetheart," Nick whispered.

"M-m-more, please," she croaked out.

"You mean more like this?" Nick asked against her skin as his mouth traveled to her left breast where he licked the pink nipple until it was a hard peak before biting down gently on it.

"Oh god yes! Just like that," Dacia cried out. She could feel desire start to build between her legs. Needing to touch Nick she began urgently pulling his shirt out of his pants and trying to unbutton it.

"Can I help you?" Nick asked through a chuckle.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Dacia growled as she finally freed all the buttons and began pushing his shirt off Nick's shoulders.

"Well we can't have that, now can we?" Nick asked as he switched his mouth to her right breast repeating the actions he'd done on her left one.

"N-n-no," Dacia answered. Reluctantly Nick pulled away from her and quickly removed his pants and shoes. As if she just realized she was still wearing her stockings and shoes Dacia made a move to take them off.

"No, leave them be," Nick commanded in a husky voice. A shiver went down Dacia's spine at the longing and lust she could hear in Nick's voice. Once he was completely naked he moved back to her with a cat like grace. Once he was within reach Dacia ran her hands down his chest scraping the sensitive buds she found their until they were hard. Nick saw the devilish glint in her eye but wasn't sure where she was going to strike until he felt her hot tongue on his nipples licking them. He moaned and grabbed a hold of her head, holding her in place as she bit down on first one then the other. While her mouth was otherwise occupied her hands traveled down her husband's body. She scratched her nails across his stomach.

"Oh... Daish..." Nick moaned.

"Hmm?" she murmured against his skin. The vibrations from her mouth against his skin sent heat straight to his cock.

"Sweet Jesus, do you know what your doin' to me?" he ground out.

"Well judging by the present I just found I'd say I have a pretty good idea," she purred as she took him into her hand.

"oh, baby, feels so good. Please don't stop," Nick begged.

"Don't worry I won't," she promised as she left his chest and got down on her knees and slid her tongue from the base to the tip of his cock. Shouting his pleasure Nick nearly blew his load right then and their.

"Fuck... yes!" he shouted. After sliding her tongue across his engorged cock a few more times she stood back up and leaned in for a kiss. A request that Nick immediately granted. Eventually oxygen became a necessity and they pulled apart. Wanting to take a bit of control back just to see just how far he could arouse his bride Nick began licking the shell of her ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and biting it. His attention switched to the spot directly behind her ear. He licked a stripe from their to her jaw line and back again. Unable to take it anymore Dacia took the hand that wasn't stroking Nick and slid it between her own legs needing some kind of release.

"oooooooooo!" she moaned as her juices coated her fingers. She was so wet. Pausing in his menistrations Nick stared in disbelief. He recognized that sound. He was used to hearing it when Dacia was pleasuring herself. He was at such an angle that he couldn't see what her hands were doing. He knew what one of them was doing due to the spikes of pleasure that were shooting up his spine but the other one he wasn't sure.

"Are you touching your self?" he asked on a moan as she slid her thumb across his slit spreading the pre-cum.

"Y-y-yes," she panted. She had two fingers inside and her thumb was rubbing her clit. Gently removing her hand, he said,

"Ah ah that's mine," he growled playfully as he plunged two fingers into her center curling them looking for that spot. He knew he'd found it when she cried out and bucked into his hand.

"Fuck!!!! Nicky! Oh god don't stop, please don't stop!!!"

"Your so wet and tight. I can feel your muscles squeezing my fingers. As he was talking Nick had began to stroke her clit with his thumb. The sensations he was evoking in her caused her to speed up her strokes on his cock. She began to tremble in his arms. Nick knew she was about to orgasm. So he pulled out his fingers, elleciting an angry protest from her.

"God damn it Nicky!"

"Yes dear?" Nick asked with a wink.

"Why did you stop?" she whined as she dipped her finger into his slit causing a hiss to escape his teeth.

"T-t-tell me what you want? What do you want me to do Daish?" Nick whispered hotly in her ear.

"Oh god, fuck me, please. I need you inside me, and I need it now," she whimpered as she turned so she could grind her throbbing pussy against his hard cock.

"Your wish is my command," Nick said as he lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around him grinding herself against him. He could feel the silk of her stockings against his waist and the heels digging into his back but it only served to turn him on even more.

"I love you so much," Dacia breathed as she fell on to the bed with him positioning herself so she slid on to his hard cock.

"I... love... you to," he gasped out as he felt her velvet heat surround him. Moaning as he filled her Dacia began to rock back and forth. Nick was meeting her thrust for thrust.

"Your so fuckin tight you feel so fuckin good.

"Oh fuck yes, I can feel you throbbing inside me," she ground out.

"Your so wet, baby," Nick moaned.

"Yes and you do that to me," Daish whispered.

"Touch yourself," Nick instructed as he leaned forward and licked her breast then took a nipple into his mouth, licking then biting it.

"Okay...," she replied as she began furiously rubbing her clit.

"How close are you sweetheart?" Nick asked softly.

"So close," she answered.

"Come for me, baby," Nick requested as he bit down on her nipple. Pressing down on her clit Dacia could feel her orgasm building.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicky! Fuck yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" she screamed out his name as her walls contracted around him and her orgasm hit. Thrusting only three more times Nick to went over the edge as his orgasm hit full force.

"Dacia... Dacia... Dacia... Oh yeeeees! Fuck yes! I love you Dacia!" Nick shouted as he came. Collapsing on top of him Dacia smiled as she felt Nick's hand running up and down her back. Giving him a soft smile she shifted just enough so he could slip out of her and she could toe off her stockings and her shoes before lying back down on top of him.

"I love you Mrs. Stokes," Nick mumbled as he placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you to, Mr. Stokes," Dacia replied drifting off.

"Sleep my love. We've got a plane to catch in the morning," Nick whispered as he felt himself drifting off as well.

"MMM, okay," Dacia mumbled in agreement. Nick's last coherent thought was I'm a lucky man, lucky indeed.

TBC?

A/n this is just various pieces of smut for my story Daisy Petals. That is a t-rating story so I wanted something for all the smutty parts. I have a smutty part possibly in the works for the engagement. Yes I know they would be put out of order but I would indicate where each chapter falls. If anyone has a request for either a location in the Daisy Petals story where a smut chapter should go or a smut plot or act you'd like to see me write feel free to suggest them. I'll do my best to honor them all. Please read/review.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick looked over at his wife as they turned into their driveway. She'd been silent since they'd left the hospital once they knew Sara was going to be okay. Once the car came to a stop she climbed out and headed for the door. Nick was quick to follow.

"Sweetheart?" he asked.

"I just want to get inside and find a way to forget this day ever happened. All accept the fact that Greg and Sara are going to be parents," she explained as she put her key into the lock and unlocked the door.

"I still can't believe Greg's going to be a father," Nick commented.

"I know he's just a big kid himself sometimes," Dacia replied.

"MMM, yeah," Nick said. Remembering the bruises on her friends face Dacia's eyes filled with tears and one slid down her face.

"Hey, c'mere," Nick said soothingly pulling his wife into his arms. "Shh, it's okay she's safe now," he soothed.

"I know but now I know how Greg felt when I shut down and wouldn't respond when you were shot. I felt so helpless tonight. Especially when he stopped breathing," she admitted.

"I know but you did CPR until the EMTS could get to him and that probably saved his life," he reassured her. Dacia nodded in agreement before starting to remove her clothes from that day.

"I think I'm going to have a nice hot bath, wanna join me?" she asked licking her lips. Nick could feel his desire rising.

"Don't mind if I do, darlin," he drawled as he kissed all down her neck as he backed her towards the stairs.

"MMM, Nicky," Dacia moaned as his lips and tongue found a particularly sensitive spot. Nick scraped his teeth along the spot causing her to shiver with pleasure before releasing her so she could walk up the stairs and head into the bathroom to start the bathtub.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The water felt good as it kissed their skin. Hands and mouths roamed over each bit of exposed skin. A moan escaped Daish's lips as Nick's mouth found her breast.

"Oh, N-n-Nicky, don't stop," she moaned. She could feel her arousal start to grow.

"Don't worry, I won't. God, you taste so good, Daish," Nick murmured. Smiling Dacia let her hand slip under the water until she found the prize she was seeking. A sense of satisifaction went through hher at the throat moan that came from Nick as his cock hardened and lengthened.

"Oh y-y-yes, baby. Feels so good," Nick said huskily. Dacia squirmed as his mouth traveled down her body licking her chest and stomach before he dipped his tongue into her naval. A sigh of delight came from the young woman.

"Ly back and spread your legs," Nick crooned. Whimpering in need Dacia did what her husband asked.

"What now?" she wondered.

"Just enjoy," Nick said as he adjusted so her legs were on her shoulders and his face was close to her core. Gently he blew against her heated core.

"Nicky... Don't tease," she begged.

"Your wish is my command," Nick said as he leaned forward and slid his tongue from the top to the slit three times. By this time Dacia was whimpering and moaning loudly. The only word he could understand was his he'd tortured her enough he slid his tongue into her center. Jerking her hips up she thrust into his mouth.

"Easy, Daish," Nick whispered as he traced her clit with the tip of his index finger.

"Baby..." she whined.

"Hmm?" Nick hummed.

"Oh fuck! Baby, more, please, now. I n-n-need more now," Dacia pleaded. Knowing what she was asking for he applied a bit more pressure on her clit with his finger. He could feel her start to shake so he alternated between sliding his tongue in and out of her while teasing her clit with his fingers and sliding his fingers in and out of her while licking her clit.

"Nicky... Nicky... Nicky!" Dacia cried so close to the edge she could barely contain herself.

"What baby?" he whispered lifting his head so he could speak while simultaneously blowing cool on her heated center.

"I n-n-need to come," she whimpered.

"Come for me, Darlin," Nick whispered huskily as he plunged three fingers inside of her while licking her clit. His fingers moved feeverishly looking for her G-spot. He knew he'd found it when her muscles started contracting tightly around him and her moans became loud and drawn out. The hi keening sound coming from his wife's mouth alerted Nick to just how close she was to having an orgasm but for some reason she was holding back. Nick knew exactly what would send his wife over the edge. Gently he scraped his teeth across her clit before gently biting down while still pumping his fingers furiously.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiicky!!! Oh fuck Nicky! Yes baby oh fuck yes! I'm coming!" she shouted as she came apart in Nick's arms. Nick kept up his ministrations causing her to orgasm two more times before she was begging him to stop that it was too much. Slowly he pulled his fingers out and pulled her against him crushing their mouths together for a tounge-tangling kiss.

"I love you Daish," Nick whispered in her ear.

"I love you to, Nicky. I've had my turn, I think it's your turn. What do you say, you wanna?" Nick's eyes flashed with desire as he quickly gout out of the tub and after drying off wrapped Daish up in a towel and after sweeping her off her feet carried her into their bedroom and placed her on the bed. Pulling on his shoulders so he'd lay beside her Dacia smiled when he did what she asked him to. Turning so she was hovering over him she pushed him on to his back and started trailing kiss, licks, and nips all down his body. At first she avoided his cock knowing that would drive him crazy. She smiled as she licked and kissed his balls causing him to whimper.

"Daish, stop teasin'," he grumbled.

"Okay, if you insist," she said as she slid her mouth on to him gliding her tongue up and down the shaft.

"Oh, baby, yes, please don't stop,"

"Don't worry, I don't plan to." Nick could feel the pressure building in his groin. Gently he pulled on Dacia's hair urging her up to his face. She went willing and melted into the kiss he started. Shifting so he could rubb himself against her they both moaned at the jolt of pleasure that shot through both of them.

"What do you want, Nicky?" Dacia whispered seductively in his ear as she licked the shell of it.

"Inside you... now," he replied on a moan.

"MMM, I think we can arrange that," she said as she licked his ear then reached down and guided him inside her.

"You feel so fuckin good. So hot and tight," Nick ground out as he gave her a moment to adjust before he moved forward. Daish met him thrust for thrust. Leaning forward Nick captured one of her breasts in his mouth and alternated between licking and gently biting her nipple.

"Nick, oh yes," she moaned. Smiling he switched to her other breast lavishing it with the same attention. A whimper escaped her lips as the passion mounted.

"How close are you?" Daish asked breathlessly.

"So... close..." Nick replied just as breathlessly.

"Me, to," Daish said as she took one of Nick's hands that was squeezing her breast and guided it to her clit. Taking the hint Nick pinched it between his thumb and index finger then ran his fingernail across it. Daish reached down and took Nick's balls into her hand. They were heavy. Nick moaned at the added sensations flooding his body.

"Harder, Nicky, harder," Daish begged. Speeding up his thrusts and rubbed her clit furiously. The orgasm began to come over her in waves. Nick was coming at the same time. They reached their climax at the same time, screaming each others names. Sobs shook Dacia's slender frame as her orgasm crashed over her and eased up. Once Nick returned to semi-awareness he realized she was crying. Gathering his crying wife into his arms he rubbed her back and whispered nonsense words in her ear. He knew she needed this release just as much as the sexual one if not more so he just held her until she cried herself out. Once the tears had slowed and the sobs subsided he reached for some tissues and handed them to her. After blowing her nose and wiping her eyes she leaned in for a kiss.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"There's no need to thank me, but your welcome, Darlin. I love you," Nick murmured fighting to stay awake.

"I love you to, night, Nicky," she replied.

"MMM, Night," Nick mumbled as his eyes closed.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone go home, we've got tomorrow night off. See everyone on Wednesday. Good work on solving the case," Grissom said dismissing them. Dacia was sitting at the break room table her head on her arms a migraine waging war just behind her eyes.

"Can you stand?" Nick whispered as he placed a hand on her arm.

"Yeah, let's just get home," she said as she got to her feet and walked to the door.

8888888888888888

"I know just exactly how to make you feel better," Nick said huskily as he started massaging his wife's head and neck. Feeling the tention ease Dacia sank bonelessly against him.

"Ly down," Nick crooned as he eased her on to the bed and continued the massage. The happy sighs coming from the prone woman turned into moans as her husbands lips and tongue followed the path his hands had just taken and a moan turned into a cry of his name when he reached her breast. Nick smiled as he felt Dacia buck under him. He covered her breasts with his mouth and suckled greedily as if he were a starving baby.

"Oh, Nicky, mmm," she moaned.

"Your head any better?" he asked as his hand eased down her body and into her warm folds.

"MMM yes," she drew out on a gasp of pleasure.

"Then I'll keep it up," he murmured as he returned his mouth to her chest alternating which breast he lavished attention while his hand moved feverishly in and out of her. He had two fingers deep inside her and his thumb was furiously rubbing her clit. He could feel her start to tremble and knew she wouldn't last long.

"Nicky, I need to," she gasped out.

"You need to do what, baby?"

"I need to come," she whimpered.

"Okay, come for me," he whispered as he latched onto her right nipple and bit down gently just as his fingers curled and found her G-spot while his thumb was still rubbing her clit. She came apart in his arms shaking and shouting his name.

Before she'd came down completely from her orgasm Nick was between her legs gently blowing on her heated center. Just before she could form a protest he leaned in and began licking from the top to the bottom of the slit then moving to her clit before delving into her velvet heat. Tossing her head back and forth she thrust her hips up to meet his warm wet mouth.

"MMM, you taste so good, darlin," Nick breathed. Sliding his tongue in and out as fast as he could Nick could tell she was almost at another orgasm.

"Nicky. Nicky. Nicky, fuck yes, baby, so close. Oh yes, I can feel it, right there, don't stop!" she cried.

"MMM," Nick hummed as his fingers found her clit.

"Fuck yes! I'm coming oh yes! Niiiiiicky!" Once she'd recovered enough from her second orgasm to move Dacia pulled on her husbands hair urging him up for a kiss. Nick who had been licking up all his wife had to offer went willingly. The kiss was passionate and spoke of need. While their lips were still locked Nick reached down and guided himself into her. Both of them moaned at the contact. He startted a slow pace but that was quickly ended by his eager wife.

"Faster, harder," she demanded.

"MMM, yes, dear." Speeding up Nick made sure to hit her clit every time. Neither of them would last long but that was okay. All that could be heard were moans and cries of pleasure along with the sound of skin on skin. Nick could feel the tingling at the base of his spine signaling an approaching orgasm so he whispered in his wife's ear.

"Touch yourself, make yourself come." Reaching down Dacia rubbed her clit. Before they both knew it they were coming, clinging to each other as they rod the wave of their orgasm. Smiling Nicky collapsed on top of Dacia. He tried to move but she held him in place.

"I don't wanna squish you, sweetheart," he protested.

"Stay, your fine," she answered.

"MMM, okay, how you feeling? How's your head?"

"My head?" Dacia asked in bewilderment.

"The migraine?" Nick reminded.

"It's all gone," she replied with a devilish wink, and I have my wonderful husband to thank for that," she said as shepushed him on his back and began to do just that.

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

Trailing gentle kisses across Nick's face and down his neck, Dacia was careful to note his responses. What made him whimper, what made him moan and what made him squirm. A loud moan escaped Nick's mouth as Dacia's teeth grazed his nipples. Her hands had just made the same trip that her lips were now making.

"Like that, do you?" the blonde whispered huskily.

"MMM hmm," Nick answered.

"Then, I bet you'll like this even more," she said as she leaneddown and gently kissed the tip of his cock before sliding her mouth over the head and taking as much of her husband's cock into her mouth as she could. Reflexively Nick jerked his hips up meeting her halfway. Before long Nick knew that if she didn't stop he'd come and he didn't want to come in her mouth. He wanted to come inside his wife. Gently he pulled on her hair,urging her upward.

"I need to feel you all around me. I need to be inside you," he said hoarsely.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Stokes," Dacia said as she shifted herself so she was just over his manhood.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Stokes," Nick breathed.

"I love you to, sweetheart." Both of them moaned as the blonde slid down on to Nick's hard cock.

"You feel so good. So warm and wet," Nick gasped out.

"I can feel you throbbing inside me," Dacia crooned as she began thrusting. Nick met her thrust for thrust and before long they were both on edge. Knowing that Nick needed the release more Dacia wanted him to come first. Reaching down she took his balls in her hand while still thrusting up and down on Nick's rapidly hardening cock. She could feel the tightness in her husband's balls.

"Come for me, Nicky," Dacia whsipered.

"Dacia! I love you!" Nick shouted as he came hard then started to cry in relief. Rubbing her clit Dacia quickly joined her husband in orgasm.

"Oh Nicky! Oh yes, baby!" she shouted as she came. Coming to her senses she gathered her sobbing husband into her arms and began walking back and forth. She kept murmuring the same sentence over and over again.

"I love you, Nicky. I love you, Nicky. I love you, Nicky."

"I l-l-love you," Nicky choked as his tears fell. A few minutes later he'd calmed down and was lying contentedly in his wife's arms. For the first time since that fateful day when he was nine, he felt complete. The burden of his secret had finally been lifted from his shoulders. The incident with his last minute babysitter wouldn't constantly haunt him anymore, he was finally free and best of all, loved unconditionally.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n, I have a lot of wrestless energy so I decided to write a real smutty chapter. Please read and review. Also, read and review Daisy Petals and give if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl and what you want his or her name to be. I really need reviews. So enjoy this smuttyness. ---------

So far she'd been fairly lucky the cravings had been easy to solve, nothing to strange yet. Dacia sighed as the most common craving began to make itself known. She squirmed in her chair as she could feel the heat building between her legs. The thing she craved most during this pregnancy was sexual pleasure. It was best when she and Nick could have sex, but her vibrator had gotten a lot of use within the last couple of weeks considering the crazy shifts they'd both been working. Shifting to put some evidence in the box on the table she had to stifle a moan as the shift caused friction between her jeans and the chair. Knowing she couldn't do any more on her case until she had results and knowing this craving needed to be dealt with right away she stood up and leaned over to pick up the box. A whimper escaped her lips as her breasts were pressed into the table as she lifted the box. That simple touch caused her to have a small orgasm right then and there. Gathering her composure she locked up the evidence and went in search of her husband intent on giving him an incentive to come home as soon as possible. She found him and Greg absorbed in processing the evidence from their current case. Clearing her throat, the blonde frowned when that didn't get the two guys attention. Smiling she took a pen from her purse and lobbed it across the room hitting Nick squarely on the head.

"What the?" Nick asked as he stood and turned around. Greg burst out laughing when he saw Dacia in the doorway smiling impishly.

"Um, hey, sweetheart. What's up?" Nick asked cautiously. He assumed by the smile playing across her face that she'd done it for fun, but he was learning that assuming things with a pregnant lady was downright dangerous at the best of times and suicidal at the worst of times.

"I was just coming by to tell you that I'm heading home. I've done all I can do on my case until the lab results are in. So I'll see you later," Dacia murmured softly, locking her eyes with Nick's. Nick could clearly see the lust and need smoldering in his wife's eyes and it nearly took his breath away. "Bye, Nicky," she teased as she turned and swayed her hips as she walked from the room.

"Uh, b-b-bye," Nick stammered staring after her his jaw nearly touching the floor and his eyes wide.

"Uh, what was that?" Nick asked in bewilderment. Had he just been dropped into a different planet?

"I know that look, looks like someone's gonna get some tonight," Greg teased in a sing-song voice.

"Huh?" Nick mumbled.

"The look in Dacia's eyes," Greg explained.

"What look?" Nick asked in confusion.

"The I'm-pregnant-and-all-I-want-right-now-is-sex look," Greg answered matter-of-factly.

"And how do you know that?" Nick challenged.

"I've lived with a pregnant woman, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Nick replied.

"Yeah, so if I were you, I'd pack up and head home. We're basically at a stand still until DNA and trace have results," Greg reminded him.

"Okay, thanks, I'll go home. See you later, G."

"Bye, Nicky, oh and Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"Have a good night." Nick just rolled his eyes as he left the room bidding Sara who was entering it a quick good bye and after grabbing his belongings from the locker room made his way home to his wife. ------

"What was that look on Nicky's face for?" Sara asked her husband.

"He's in a bit of a hurry to get home," Greg replied.

"But why?" Sara wondered.

"Daish had that look in her eyes when she left," he answered.

"What look?"

"The same look you gave me when you were pregnant with Mikey." At his wife's bewildered look he realized he needed to elaborate. "You know, the I'm-pregnant-and-all-I-want-right-now-is-sex look," the ex-lab rat explained.

"Ah, gotcha, looks like Nick's gonna have fun," Sara teased.

"MMM-hmm, you think Mikey will go down for a nap?" Greg asked hopefully as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I hope so," Sara breathed as she reached for his hand and pulled him down the hall planning to have her own fun. -----------

Even though she wanted to wait for Nick Dacia knew she couldn't. The moment their front door closed behind her she stripped and headed for the stairs. Reaching their bedroom Dacia pulled her vibrator and her water Melon flavored lube from her nightstand and laid both items on her bed. Walking over to her mirror she allowed her hands to run seductively over her body. A moan came from her mouth as she reached her breasts. The pregnancy had made them very sensitive and tender. She could tell they were getting fuller and larger.

"Oooo," Dacia moaned as her thumbs brushed her nipples. Slowly her hands traveled down her body stopping when they reached her center. Slowly she teased a finger around her pussy and whimpered when she could feel the wetness there. Slowly she teased a finger around the entrance before sliding it in.

"Fuck yes!" she shouted. After fingering herself for another moment or so she knew she needed more. Walking over to the bed she stretched out across it and after coating both her fingers and the vibrator with the lube she began preparing herself. She slid her fingers that were coated in the lube in and out of her tight wet pussy nearly causing her to orgasm right then and there. After a couple of moments she was sure that the vibrator would go in easily. After covering the vibrator with the leftover lube she slid it into her hot wet pussy and flipped the switch. She started out slow, teasing herself, but soon she needed more. Ever-so-slowly she turned up the speed. Finally she was at the highest speed and her body was bucking in ecstasy.

"Nicky, Nicky, Nicky," she whimpered as she jerked so close to her release. Reaching down with her other hand she pressed down on her clit with her thumb while pulling the vibrator almost all the way out then thrusting it back in. She felt her orgasm crash over her in waves.

"Niiiiiiiiiiicky! Oh yes baby! I'm coming!" she shouted as her orgasm crashed over her causing her to close her eyes in pleasure as she rode out the wave of her orgasm. ------------------

Nick smiled when he saw his wife's car parked haphazardly in their driveway. Walking up to the front door he let himself in. Lust shot through him when he saw the pile of Dacia's clothes just inside the door. Pulling his shirt over his head, Nick let it fall to the floor joining the pile of his wife's discarded clothing. The sound of whimpering and moaning caused his cock to harden. Nothing turned him on more than watching Dacia pleasure herself. Ascending the stairs he could tell that her moans and cries of pleasure were getting louder and longer a sure sign that she was nearing orgasm. Reaching the top of the stairs, Nick removed the rest of his clothes and began stroking his hard and leaking cock. He could feel his arousal growing. Nick arrived at the bedroom door just as Dacia was going over the edge.

"Niiiiiiiiiiicky! Oh yes baby! I'm coming!" she shouted as her orgasm crashed over her causing her to close her eyes in pleasure as she rode out the wave of her orgasm. Nick's cock hardened painfully at the sight in front of him. Knowing he couldn't stay silent any longer he spoke, alerting her to his presence. -----------

"Fuck, Daish," he said huskily as he furiously stroked his cock. Gasping in surprise Dacia's eyes snapped open and stared in shock at her husband standing in their bedroom doorway. She was unaware her eyes had even closed.

"MMM?" she murmured.

"Do you have any idea how hot that was?" Nick questioned.

"No," she replied seductively.

"That was one of the hottest things in the world. Will you do something for me?" he requested.

"Sure, name it."

"I want you to make yourself come again. This time, though, only use your hands," Nick answered.

"But Nicky, I need you inside me, and I need it now," she cried in frustration.

"Believe me, I need that to, and you'll get that, but I want to see this first," Nick begged.

"Okay, but on one condition," Dacia stated.

"What's that, Darlin?"

"We both masturbate. It's been a while since we've masturbated in front of each other. Whatcha think cowboy? You up for the challenge?" the blonde teased.

"Yes I am," Nick growled as he made his way to the bed and lay down next to his wife. Letting her eyes travel up and down Nick's body Dacia took in the fact that he was naked and she had no idea when that had happened.

"Your not wearing any clothes, when did that happen?"

"It started when I saw you clothes just inside the door but I stripped most of them when I heard you masturbating up here. It turned me on so much that I needed to touch myself and I needed to see you immediately," Nick breathed as he ran his hands all over his body. Whimpering with need Dacia let her own hands start roaming her own body matching her husband's movements.

"Oh, baby, feels so good," Nick moaned as he took his cock into his hand.

"Oh yes, Nicky," Dacia whispered as her fingers slid into her wet center.

"Are you wet?" Nick questioned.

"Yes, so wet," she answered on a moan. Reaching the head of his cock Nick twisted his hand sending spikes of pleasure down his spine.

"Take your balls into your other hand," Dacia instructed breathlessly as she ran her thumb across her clit.

"Fuck!" Nick shouted as he took his balls into his hand. They were heavy and tight, a clear sign to how close to coming he was. "So close," he ground out through his teeth.

"M-m-me, to," Dacia panted.

"Let go, baby," Nick crooned.

"You to," Dacia replied. Nodding they sped up ther menistrations and before either of them knew it they were coming in unison. -------------

Barely giving him time to recover Dacia launched herself at Nick and attacked his mouth with hungry needy kisses which he happily returned. Moaning into the kiss Dacia shifted so she was grinding herself against Nick's rapidly hardening cock.

"Need you now!" Dacia cried.

"Me, to," Nick replied. Giving her husband a seductive smile Dacia shifted so she was hovering over his cock. Ever-so-slowly she slid down on his hard and throbbing cock. Nick arched up into her when he felt her velvet heat surrounding him. She met him thrust for thrust. The pace they set was a feverish one.

"Nicky… I can't…" Dacia broke off to close to the edge to finish her sentence.

"It's okay, don't hold back, come for me, sweetheart."

"Oh yes Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiicky!" Dacia came, screaming his name. Watching her come apart in his arms sent Nick over the edge as well.

"Daish!" he shouted spilling himself into her. As he came inside her he leaned in and bit down on her nipple, sending her into another orgasm. Panting and eyes closed Dacia collapsed on top of him completely sated and satisfied.

"Welcome home," the expectant mother whispered in her husband's ear.

"I'm glad to be home," he whispered back pulling her tight against him.

"Maybe we can rewelcome you home later after a nap?" she suggested waggling her eyebrows.

"Hmm, I'd like that," Nick replied nuzzling her neck as he sighed in contentment.

TBC?

A/n, read and review this fic and Daisy Petals as well. Also, please leave if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl and what you would like the name to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Clothes were removed the moment the door to their house closed.

"You're so beautiful," Nick breathed staring in awe at his wife.

"Kiss me, Nicky," Dacia whimpered. Leaning forward Nick did what he was told capturing his wifes lips in a passionate kiss. Reluctantly they pulled apart when oxygen became necessary. Making their way to their bedroom Nick fell onto the bed with Daish on top of him. Her hands and mouth made a firey trail down his body leaving little kisses wherever she went. XXXX

After letting her play for a bit Nick decided it was his turn to have a little fun. Gently he flipped their positions so Dacia was on her back and he was hovering over her. Starting at her mouth he trailed kisses all down her front. He made sure to lavish a lot of attention on her breasts.

"Oh, Nick, yes, baby. Feels so good. Please don't stop."

"Don't worry, I won't, baby." He continued to enjoy her breasts that were growing larger and fuller as a result of the pregnancy. Deciding he needed to move on he moved to the growing baby bump that was their son growing.

"Hey there, Little Man. I'm your Daddy. I love you so much," Nick declared his voice cracking. Sniffling Dacia blinked back tears and smiled down at her husband.

"Nicky, now, please," she begged. Nodding Nick moved back up her body and pressed himself against her wet core.

"Are you ready, darlin?"

"Yes," she answered. Ever-so-slowly Nick eased into her wetness. Both of them moaned at the contact. XXXX

The only sound you could hear was the moans of pleasure and whispered words of love. Both of them were being pushed closer and closer to the edge. Reaching out Dacia grasped Nick's hand tightly silently telling him she was about to come. Speeding up his thrusts, Nick and Dacia came simultaneously calling out each other's names as they did. Coming down from their orgasmic haze, they snuggled for a bit before dragging themselves out of bed so they could get ready for work. They had big news to share after all.

TBC?

A/n, read and review.


End file.
